


Счастливые несчастные обстоятельства

by SilenaYa



Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: — Простите, что звоню так рано, но мне нужно задать вам один очень важный вопрос, — произнёс жутко знакомый слегка неуверенный голос. Настолько знакомый, что сердце Джека пропустило удар. Отчего это? Кто говорит? — Может быть, вы знаете, кто я?..





	1. Странный звонок

**Author's Note:**

> Ещё один вариант того, что могло случиться с Янто в 3 сезоне.  
> Старые враги в новом антураже, приключения в стиле первых двух сезонов и, конечно же, выживший, несмотря ни на что, Янто...

      Алкоголь лился рекой. Джек уже не помнил, сколько выпил, но намеревался выпить столько же, если не больше. Он не хотел думать, не хотел чувствовать, да и существовать тоже.   
        
      Потери. Слишком много потерь пришлось ему пережить. Слишком много всего произошло за эти дни. Так много, что оставаться таким же беззаботным, очаровательным и харизматичным капитаном Джеком Харкнессом просто не было сил.   
        
      Потому он сидел сейчас в одной из самых грязных, душных и дешёвых забегаловок и методично напивался.   
        
      Его телефон время от времени звонил, но Джек только морщился, даже не пытаясь достать мобильник. Не до того. Сейчас капитану ни до чего не было дела. Ни до чего и ни до кого. Пусть хоть весь мир летит в тартарары, пусть все перемрут — неважно.   
        
      Наконец мелодия перестала разъедать мозг. Видимо, терпение звонившего подошло к концу, и это было хорошо. Теперь ничто не мешало надираться в хлам, что при его бессмертии и так было очень затруднительно… Но в этот раз Джеку всё-таки удалось доконать себя.  
        
        
      Очнулся капитан в каком-то дешёвом номере. Джек не помнил, как сюда попал, не помнил ничего, кроме бара и жуткого пойла, которое вливал в себя литрами, чтоб забыться. И, видимо, у него это получилось.  
        
      Не успев даже подняться с кровати, куда, наверно, свалился сразу, как вошёл в номер, он услышал мелодию, что вчера так сильно его раздражала. Возможно, именно звонок телефона и вырвал Джека из небытия… Чёрт, надо было отключить мобильник, и не было бы сейчас никаких проблем!  
        
      Даже не посмотрев на дисплей, Джек поморщился и неохотно приложил трубку к уху:  
      — Слушаю…  
        
      — Простите, что звоню так рано, но мне нужно задать вам один очень важный вопрос, — произнёс жутко знакомый слегка неуверенный голос. Настолько знакомый, что сердце Джека пропустило удар. Отчего это? Кто говорит? — Может быть, вы знаете, кто я?..  
        
      — Простите? — нахмурившись, спросил Джек. Такого поворота событий он совершенно не ожидал.   
        
      На том конце помолчали и так же неуверенно, но торопливо стали объяснять, словно боясь, что он в любой момент может разорвать соединение:  
      — Не подумайте, что я сумасшедший, ничего подобного, — взволнованно произнёс звонивший ему. — Вчера, очнувшись в больнице, я неожиданно осознал, что совсем ничего не помню. Даже своего имени! А из того, что хоть как-то может помочь узнать о прошлом, только визитка с вашим номером…  
        
      Продолжая хмуриться, Джек свободной рукой потёр висок. Голова не болела, но мозги упорно отказывались соображать, мысли разбегались во все стороны, и собрать их воедино стоило огромного труда.  
        
      — Вот что, давайте поступим так, — наконец заговорил капитан. — Ваш голос кажется мне знакомым, но точно сказать, знаю ли вас, я смогу только после встречи. В какой вы сейчас больнице? Я приеду и…  
      — Нет, я… уже не в больнице, — занервничал звонивший.  
        
      — Почему? — насторожился капитан. Ох, что-то странное происходит… Ему-то, конечно, не привыкать, но сейчас ввязываться ни во что не хотелось. Совершенно.  
      — Я… я сбежал. Не хотел, чтоб меня задержали до выяснения обстоятельств. Лучше самому попробовать во всём разобраться…  
        
      Джеку захотелось послать неожиданного собеседника куда подальше, но он пересилил себя. В основном из-за действительно слишком уж знакомого голоса. Знакомого настолько, что заставлял мучительно пытаться вспомнить, кому бы он мог принадлежать.   
        
      — Хорошо, — вздохнул Джек, — мы можем встретиться где-нибудь в городе. Надеюсь, вы в Кардиффе и мне не придётся ехать к чёрту на кулички?  
      — Нет-нет, я именно в Кардиффе, — кажется, собеседник тоже вздохнул с немалым облегчением.  
        
      Договариваясь о встрече, Харкнесс испытывал какое-то необъяснимое волнение, но и мысль о возможной ловушке не шла из головы. Тем более что встреча была назначена в довольно безлюдном месте.   
        
      Конечно, капитан понимал, что у человека, сбежавшего из больницы с амнезией, скорее всего, не будет много денег (если они вообще есть), да и одежда, поди, пострадала. Если в таком виде показаться на публике, то можно привлечь к себе ненужное внимание, но… это могло быть и уловкой.  
        
      Джек не мог придумать, кому бы он сейчас мог понадобиться, но исключить такой поворот событий не имел права. Нет, конечно, он не умрёт, но остальное… Хотя какая теперь разница? Мысли о прошлом снова заставили почувствовать отчаяние. Янто… Стивен… Тош… Оуэн… их нет. Возможно, и к лучшему, если его поймают… Может, тогда из-за него больше никто не умрёт…  
        
      Вздохнув, Джек стал собираться. Встреча должна была состояться через три часа. Этого времени хватит, чтоб прийти в себя и даже вооружиться — на всякий пожарный. То, что Джек в этот раз не был против того, чтоб его схватили, вовсе не означало, что он не попробует сопротивляться, если до этого дойдёт.  
           


	2. То, что не могло произойти

      Джек прибыл на место даже раньше, чем договаривались. Переулок оказался ещё более узким и грязным, чем капитан думал. А людей так и вовсе не было. Ни одной живой души… Да уж, кажется, Харкнесс снова умудрился влипнуть.  
        
      Он никому не сказал, куда направляется. Не хотел, чтоб, если встреча всё-таки окажется ловушкой, кто-нибудь снова пострадал из-за него. Довольно смертей. Он уже и так в прошлом слишком многое успел натворить.  
        
      Капитан хотел осмотреться, но, видимо, назначивший встречу тоже уже был здесь. Как только Джек начал озираться, из соседнего переулка показалась фигура мужчины, и чем ближе тот подходил, тем больше Джек не верил своим глазам.  
        
      Этого не могло происходить на самом деле. Так не бывает…  
      Неправда…  
        
      Сердце Джека забилось как сумасшедшее. В горле образовался ком. Дышать стало мучительно больно…  
        
      Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет…  
      Он же умер…  
        
      К капитану медленно, неуверенной походкой, слегка сутулясь и прихрамывая, приближался Янто. В пыльной, помятой, явно короткой ему куртке и потрёпанных брюках. Бледный (ему бы ещё в больнице лежать, если рассказ — правда), осунувшийся и жутко усталый.  
        
      — Вы Джек Харкнесс? — остановившись где-то в двух метрах от капитана, спросил человек, так похожий на покойного…  
        
      Звуки столь родного голоса отрезвили. Рука сама потянулась к пистолету и наставила его на мужчину. На незнакомца с до боли знакомым лицом.  
        
      — Не подходи, — предупреждающе то ли прошипел, то ли прохрипел Джек. С каждой секундой злость всё больше разгоралась в душе. Надо же, какое издевательство! Взять внешность самого дорогого ему человека и… — Что вам надо?  
        
      — Хорошо, хорошо, — поспешно поднял руки мужчина, отступая на шаг от неожиданности. — Я только хотел спросить, знаете ли вы меня? Я действительно ничего не помню.  
        
      — Ну да, конечно, так я и поверил! — злость кипела в крови, не давая Джеку трезво оценивать ситуацию. — Ты кто? Зачем используешь внешность Янто Джонса? Чтоб ко мне подобраться?   
        
      — Внешность? — нахмурился незнакомец, знакомо сведя брови, отчего сердце капитана заныло. Как же он скучал… — Как можно использовать внешность?  
        
      — Это ты мне объясни, как! — перешёл на крик Джек: просто ничего не мог с собой поделать. Сорвался. Не выдержал. Тот, кто додумался до этой «шутки», дорого заплатит, когда капитан доберётся до него.   
        
      — А я точно не могу быть Янто Джонс? — всё ещё хмурясь, произнёс незнакомец. — Почему вы сразу решили, что я не он?  
      — Янто Джонс недавно скончался прямо на моих глазах, — зло выплюнул Джек. — И ты смеешь спрашивать меня, почему не можешь быть им?  
        
      — А у него не могло быть брата-близнеца? — после небольшой заминки предложил собеседник новую версию. — Я же вот он, стою тут… — и столько замешательства с надеждой было в голосе говорящего, что капитан немного остыл: как же похож...  
        
      — Исключено, — отрицательно качнул головой Джек, стараясь обуздать совершенно лишние сейчас эмоции. — Ладно, можешь опустить руки, но не делай резких движений, не провоцируй меня… — предложил вдруг капитан, заметив, что мужчине всё трудней удерживать руки поднятыми. На лбу незнакомца Харкнесс разглядел капельки пота. Кажется, тот не очень хорошо себя чувствовал, но терять бдительность было нельзя, потому Джек не спешил приближаться. Хорошо хоть, человек пришёл один, ну, или сообщники слишком искусно прятались…  
        
      Джек быстро огляделся. Совсем недалеко от них были свалены пластиковые коробки от фруктов. Отлично. Они вполне годились на роль стульев. Хоть Харкнесс и не верил, что перед ним на самом деле Янто, но даже просто видеть таким больным и усталым человека с его внешностью было невыносимо...  
        
      — Садись, — указал Джек мужчине пистолетом на коробки, получив в ответ слабую благодарную улыбку, от которой сердце дрогнуло, но капитан быстро обуздал свои эмоции, — и рассказывай всё, что знаешь.   
        
      — Да что я знаю, — разместившись на одной из коробок и тяжело облокотившись о стену, облегчённо выдохнул незнакомец, прикрыв на секунду глаза. Кажется, даже стоять ему ещё было трудно. И зачем решил смыться из больницы — в его-то состоянии!   
        
      «Если только он говорит правду», — одёрнул себя капитан. Джек поймал себя на мысли, что хочет поверить. До ужаса. Даже если бы это означало обмануться, попасться на крючок, стать пешкой в чьей-то игре… Единственное, что останавливало, — память о любимом. Он не хотел её предавать, не хотел, чтоб Янто использовали даже после его смерти, в которой у него, Джека, не было сомнений…  
        
      — Пришёл в себя вчера, днём. Точного времени не знаю, не сказали, а часов в палате не было. Зато рассказали, что привезли на скорой с черепно-мозговой, амнезия через какое-то время, скорее всего, пройдёт. Пытались дозвониться по единственному номеру, что был на визитке, найденной в кармане брюк, да телефон не отвечал. Вечером, после всех обследований, вернули вещи. Ну, я и решил уйти, пока не задержали… Всё.   
        
      — Действительно, маловато, — прищурился Джек, доставая свой телефон и листая список пропущенных вызовов за вчерашний день. Все были сделаны с одного неизвестного ему номера. Что ж… Перезвонив, он убедился в правдивости слов сидящего перед ним. Правда, это могла быть и легенда, если кому-то что-то от него понадобилось. Легенда, продуманная до мелочей.   
        
      Ладно, зайдём с другой стороны.   
        
      Как можно подделать внешность? Первое, что приходило на ум — перед ним пришелец, умеющий качественно маскироваться. Хорошо, что эту гипотезу можно было проверить прямо здесь и сейчас. Джек, не переставая следить за незнакомцем, похожим на Джонса как две капли воды, открыл манипулятор временной воронки и просканировал сидящего.   
        
      Ничего.   
      Человек. Из плоти и крови.   
      Ни следа чего-то инопланетного или инородного.  
        
      Джек глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Здесь точно было что-то не так. Не могло не быть! Ну просто не могло… нет.  
        
      Что мы имеем? Два идентичных тела, и одно Джек только что проверил. По правилам, теперь, чтоб полностью исключить возможность инопланетного вмешательства, следовало бы обследовать и второе… но даже думать об этом было невыносимо. Джек не хотел напрасных надежд. Он боялся, что они не оправдаются. Тогда боль вернётся с удвоенной силой… но…  
        
      Капитан снова достал сотовый телефон:  
      — Гвен, привет, — Джек постарался говорить как всегда, довольно беззаботно, но, кажется, у него ничего не выходило. — Прости, что отвлекаю, но не могла бы ты кое-что для меня сделать?..  
       


	3. Встреча

      Джек снял номер в гостинице неподалёку от места встречи с новым знакомым. Везти его на базу, даже заброшенную от Торчвуда-1, было рискованно, к тому же мужчине с каждой минутой становилось всё хуже, его надо было срочно уложить, да и врача вызвать не помешало бы.   
        
      Как только они оказались в номере, Джек отправил псевдо-Янто в постель, а сам сделал пару звонков, в том числе пригласил знакомого врача, которому доверял, и отослал Гвен СМС с их местонахождением, чтоб та знала, куда ехать, когда всё сделает. Джек не сомневался, что Гвен с Рисом (куда ж без него?) отнесутся к поручению со всей серьёзностью, так что ждать придётся довольно долго. И не ошибся.  
        
      Первым пришёл врач. Осмотрев лежащего, он подтвердил диагноз, оставил блистер с таблетками, выписал рецепт и подробно расписал лечение. Напоследок, правда, припугнув, что, если улучшений в течение пары дней не будет, то придётся госпитализировать.   
      Капитан поблагодарил друга, который с первого же взгляда на Джека понял, что дело серьёзное, и не стал ничего спрашивать — просто кивнул и приступил к работе. Так же, по-деловому, и попрощались. Джеку, правда, пришлось пообещать заскочить к Майку как-нибудь на днях, когда всё разрешится.  
        
      Где-то через час после ухода врача больному, видимо, полегчало, и он начал порываться встать… но Джек разрешил только по-быстрому принять душ, да и то потому, что понимал, насколько чувствуешь себя лучше, когда ополоснёшься.   
        
      Уже через полчаса незнакомец находился в постели. Влажные волосы были в небольшом беспорядке, грудная клетка равномерно поднималась и опускалась, внимательные глаза наблюдали за происходящим. Джек же сидел в кресле неподалёку, тоже не спуская глаз с лежащего перед ним мужчины, готовый в любой момент как к нападению, так и к необходимости оказать помощь, если потребуется…  
        
      Смотреть на столь похожего на Янто человека было нестерпимо больно. Узнавать каждое движение любимого в незнакомце, которого зачем-то подослали к нему, одарив внешностью и телосложением Джонса. Видеть… и желать прикоснуться к тому, кого уже нет на этом свете. Джек судорожно вздохнул, пытаясь взять чувства под контроль… чем привлёк к себе ещё более пристальное внимание мужчины.   
        
      — Вы… были близки? — спросил тот, и Джеку пришлось на секунду закрыть глаза, чтоб морок развеялся. Идентично. Слишком похоже. Невозможно… Почему-то в номере резко стало нечем дышать…  
        
      От переживаний Харкнесса отвлёк стук в дверь. Резко поднявшись, капитан не удержался и всё-таки бросил ещё один мимолётный взгляд на лежащего мужчину перед тем, как пойти открывать.   
        
        
      По первому же взгляду на Гвен стало понятно, что добытая информация взволновала и ошеломила её.   
      — Там не Янто! — выдохнула миссис Уильямс свою самую сенсационную новость, ещё даже не успев войти. Рису пришлось подтолкнуть её, чтоб та не застревала на пороге.   
      — Не в коридоре же об этом говорить, — пробурчал он, входя за женой и ставя довольно увесистый чемодан на пол. — Вот то, что ты просил достать.   
        
      Но Джек уже не слушал. В ушах зашумело, перед глазами всё поплыло… Как? Не Янто? Как такое могло произойти… когда… что…  
        
      — Оу… эй, друг, ты чего это? Ну-ка садись, — под локоть поддержал Джека Рис. — Обморока нам здесь только и не хватало…  
        
       — Да я сама чуть не грохнулась, когда правда вскрылась. От радости, — хмыкнула Гвен, наблюдая за мужчинами. — Значит, Янто может быть жив. Ты понимаешь, что это значит? Нет, конечно, не обязательно, но возможно. Очень даже возможно! Мы как можно скорее должны начать поиски! — энергия в женщине просто бурлила. — Не знаю, зачем тебе потребовался полный набор для анализа и чудом спасшийся ноут с нашей базы, но сейчас точно не до этого! Джек, ты понимаешь? Мы должны его… — и тут Гвен замолчала, словно поперхнувшись словами. Будто забыла, как разговаривать. И даже как дышать. Просто стояла и смотрела на дверь в спальню их небольшого гостиничного номера, а там…   
        
      — Янто, — ахнула миссис Уильямс, приходя в себя, и бросилась обнимать появившегося на пороге спальни мужчину в белом халате. — Это ты?.. Но как ты выжил? Что произошло? Мы все считали тебя погибшим! Джек вот даже…  
      — Погоди, ещё надо выяснить, Янто ли это, — тряхнув головой, наконец-то пришёл в себя капитан.  
        
      — Конечно Янто, кто же ещё, — удивлённо посмотрела на Джека Гвен. — Янто, давай, ответь же ему… — но тот молчал, настороженно переводя взгляд с одного человека на другого… — Янто?  
      — Один раз нас уже провели вокруг пальца, кто знает, не случится ли подобное снова, — Джек был не готов поверить. Отчаянно желал и в то же время боялся…   
        
      — Хорошо, — покладисто согласилась Гвен. — И как ты предлагаешь проверять?  
      — А вот для этого я и попросил анализатор… Сравним взятые анализы с резервной базой данных Торчвуда, что хранится на ноутбуке, и узнаем…  
        
      — А не проще ли просто спросить Янто о чём-нибудь, что можете знать только вы двое? — вступил в разговор Рис.   
      — Конечно, проще, — пожал плечами Джек, открывая принесённый чемодан, — но у человека черепно-мозговая травма и амнезия, так что способ не подходит. И… мужчина, почему встали с кровати? Вам предписан постельный режим. Мы подойдём, когда понадобятся образцы для сканирования.  
        
      Мужчина, услышав обращение капитана, вздрогнул и закусил губу, но так и остался стоять в дверном проёме. Упрямый. Гвен с Рисом многозначительно переглянулись, но благоразумно промолчали…  
        
      — Тогда хотя бы сядь, — нахмурился Джек. Хотел он того или нет, но не получалось не беспокоиться о незнакомце. Человеке, который, возможно, является его милым Янто… и совсем скоро они это узнают. От данной мысли руки капитана стали заметно подрагивать, что сказалось на скорости совершаемых им действий по сбору переносной лаборатории…   
        
      Вздохнув, мужчина сделал пару шагов и опустился в кресло, стараясь, правда, не поворачиваться ни к кому спиной. Эта настороженность так отличалась от поведения Янто, что сердце неприятно кольнуло. Он или нет? Он или… Нет, не время задумываться, скоро и так всё станет предельно ясно.  
        
      — Джек, а как ты его нашёл? — наконец подала голос Гвен. Конечно, ей было любопытно. Очень…   
      — Он сам нашёл меня, — не отрываясь от своего занятия, проинформировал коллегу Джек. — Позвонил рано утром.  
        
      — Откуда у него твой номер, раз Янто ничего не помнит? — недоумённо спросила миссис Уильямс. Та лёгкость, с которой женщина назвала незнакомца именем друга, немного покоробила капитана, но тот постарался не показать этого.   
        
      — Визитка, — коротко отозвался Джек и вдруг вспомнил, как та могла оказаться в кармане Джонса… — Мы тогда опрашивали свидетелей. Я вручил визитку, но её вернули. Янто забрал… — голос Харкнесса дрогнул… возможно ли… как… нет… рано… подожди… пара часов, и всё станет очевидно…  
        
      — Это доказывает, что перед нами всё-таки Янто? — спросил Рис, положив руку на плечо жены, тем самым пытаясь её успокоить. Уж слишком взвинченной та казалась.  
      — Не спеши. Через пару часов будем знать наверняка… — прикусил губу Джек и не удержался — взглянул на сидящего в кресле. Тот, казалось, задремал. Всё-таки травма была довольно серьёзна, и как бы незнакомец ни крепился, усталость брала своё… Сердце Джека снова совершило кульбит… Лишь бы Янто был жив!.. Лишь бы…  
        
      Джек резко отвернулся, снова уделяя всё внимание анализатору.  
        
      — Так чей сейчас труп лежит в морге вместо Янто? — наконец смог спросить капитан, соединяя последние детали лаборатории и подключая ту к электричеству, чтоб проверить работоспособность. Он говорил тише, чем раньше, боясь разбудить задремавшего.  
        
      — А, да, — словно очнулась Гвен. Ей так хотелось всё рассказать, но ввиду последних событий все новости вылетели из головы. — Представляешь, это самка настровита! Что она забыла в нашей команде, не представляю! Зачем надо было притворяться Янто? Когда успела его заменить? Для чего? И почему мы не поняли, что происходит? — Гвен тоже заговорила тише, переняв манеру своего начальника.  
        
      — Настровит?.. — удивился Джек. Он даже поднял на Гвен взгляд, чтоб убедиться, что понял правильно. — Но… зачем? — Вопросы «как» и «когда» были не настолько важны сейчас, как «зачем»… Почему именно Янто? Что ей было нужно…  
      — А не всё ли равно? — беспечно отозвался Рис, — она же мертва, значит, не может больше доставить проблем.  
        
      Джек повернулся к мужу своей сотрудницы и слегка иронично улыбнулся.  
      — Нет. Обычно у настровитов есть пара, и они действуют заодно, так что можно ожидать появления партнёра нашей знакомой…  
        
      — Просто замечательно, — закатила глаза Гвен. — Не только мне свадьбу чуть не сорвали, но и сейчас могут жизнь попортить. Какой проблемный вид.  
      — Да уж, умеют доставлять неприятности, — хмыкнул Джек. — Отлично, анализатор готов к работе. Теперь осталось только поместить биоматериал — и всё.   
        
      — Биоматериал? — заинтересованно переспросил Рис.  
      — Ну да, — вставая с колен, произнёс капитан. — Кровь, волос, ноготь, слюна… Все члены Торчвуда сдают образцы, когда поступают на работу…  
        
      — Слюна, ты серьезно, — хмыкнул Рис, покосившись на жену.  
      — Молчи, — двинула ему локтём под рёбра Гвен…  
      — Нет, но слюна… и ногти? — никак не мог успокоиться Рис. В его глазах плясали смешинки.   
        
      — А что тут такого? — невинно поинтересовался Джек. — Раньше ещё и семенную жидкость сдавали… во времена Торчвуда-1.  
      — Это сперму то есть?   
        
      — Давайте без подробностей, а? — перебила обоих Гвен, бросая свирепые взгляды на мужчин, которые, похоже, были готовы рассмеяться. Правда, Рис просто веселился, а вот у Джека, наверно, смех вышел бы нервным. Уж слишком велико было напряжение, которое он сейчас испытывал.  
        
      — Будим? — спросила миссис Уильямс, кивнув на кресло, в котором спал мужчина, недавно получивший черепно-мозговую. Джек в ответ только кивнул и достал шприц, отчаянно надеясь, что при заборе крови его руки не дрогнут…  
        
      Человек, чьи шансы оказаться Янто были велики, проснулся довольно быстро, только от лёгкого прикосновения к плечу.  
      — Нам надо взять биоматериал для анализа, — слегка хрипло произнёс Джек, когда незнакомец вопросительно на него посмотрел, — кровь, волос, часть ногтя и слюну. Позволишь?  
      — Куда я денусь? — с самоиронией произнёс проснувшийся. — Вы тут решаете, не я…  
      — Но ведь ты не против? — спросила Гвен. — Брось, всё стерильно, анализ будет произведён здесь же. Тебе нечего бояться.  
        
      — А если я не Янто… — вдруг внезапно севшим голосом произнёс мужчина. — Я стану вам не интересен? Вы выбросите меня на улицу, да?   
      — Нет! — тут же категорично ответил Джек. И потом добавил уже мягче: — Мы обязательно поможем узнать, кто ты. — Мысль, что человек, как две капли воды похожий на Янто, будет скитаться по улицам, резала не хуже ножа… Капитан уже успел отбросить вариант с внедрением. Всё-таки сначала подсылать настровита, чтоб потом заменить Янто на кого-то другого — это слишком заумно… и сложно.  
        
      Воцарилась неловкая пауза, которую нарушил тот, кто её и создал. Мужчина закатал рукав халата и решительно протянул руку.  
      — Вот. Делайте, что должны, — твёрдо произнёс он и не смог не улыбнуться, когда почувствовал волну облегчения, прокатившуюся по комнате. — Я не меньше вас хочу знать, Янто я или нет… — добавил он тише уже после того, как Джек получил все необходимые ему образцы. Эх, жаль, с ними не было Оуэна, он бы справился быстрее и лучше капитана…  
        
      Анализатор заработал. Высветилось примерное время до окончания — полтора часа. Вздохнув, Джек отошёл от аппарата и тяжело опустился на диван. Как назло, ему досталось место рядом с Гвен, что было ближе всего к креслу, где сидел и ждал своей участи человек, потерявший память. И если это Янто… Если он… Джек запретил себе думать об этом.   
        
      — Ну так что, как вы считаете, почему настровит притворялся Янто? — вернулся к затронутой ранее теме Рис. — Может, ему надо было проникнуть к "456"? Хотя нет, думаю, он мог бы найти и более простой способ… Его интересовал Торчвуд? Его технологии? Тоже сомнительно, ведь он примкнул к нам, когда здание Торчвуд-3 уже взорвалось и постоянно находился рядом с капитаном. Джек, может, ей нужно было что-то от тебя?  
        
      — Не знаю, — задумчиво произнёс Джек, стараясь не смотреть на сидевшего так близко незнакомца с внешностью Янто. Тот хмурился, явно стараясь понять, о чём говорят эти странные люди и во что он на сей раз умудрился влипнуть. Такое же выражение на лице появлялось и у Джонса, когда он в уме сопоставлял множество разрозненных фактов… — Ты рассуждаешь довольно здраво, Рис, только вот я ума не приложу, зачем мог понадобиться настровитам…   
        
      Гвен улыбнулась, гордясь мужем, а тот пожал плечами:   
      — Инопланетяне, и логика у них инопланетная…  
      — Да нет, их логику вполне можно понять, если узнать цель. А её, увы, мы не знаем, — отозвался Джек.   
        
      Команда ещё долго сидела и строила предположения, пытаясь разгадать, зачем настровит подобрался так близко к тем, кто может его легко уничтожить… Они строили догадки до тех пор, пока анализатор не подал сигнал, извещая о завершении поставленной перед ним задачи.   
        
      Сгрузив данные на ноутбук, Джек с замиранием сердца нажал на пуск сравнительного анализа и… с вероятностью в 99,8% тот выдал, что человек, находящийся в этой комнате, и Янто Джонс, служащий Торчвуда, — одно и то же лицо…  
      


	4. Вдвоём

      Гвен, вопросительно смотревшая на капитана всё время, пока шёл сравнительный анализ, не выдержала первой: подойдя, перегнулась через Джека, который, кажется, застыл на веки вечные, чтоб узнать результат.  
        
      — Янто, — ахнула миссис Уильямс. — Это всё-таки ты, Янто Джонс… — на её глазах выступили слёзы радости. — Ты жив, Янто… — и Гвен повторно обняла друга. Правда, объятия длились недолго. То, что Джонс сидел, заставляло обнимающего застывать в очень неудобной позе. — Я так рада.  
        
      — Ты уверена? — тихо спросил Янто, прикрыв глаза. Кажется, новость его тоже ошеломила.   
      — На 99,8%, — улыбнулась Гвен. — Ну, Рис, полдела сделано, — обратилась она к мужу. — Осталось только понять, зачем перевёртыш-настровит отирался рядом с капитаном.  
        
      — Думаю, это может подождать, — ответил Рис, кивком головы указав на Джека, который до сих пор никак не мог прийти в себя и оторваться от экрана ноутбука. — Сейчас нам стоит поехать домой и заняться делами…   
        
      — Какими делами? — не поняла недогадливая Гвен.   
      — Ну, знаешь… не связанными с Торчвудом, — Рис встал и гримасами постарался показать, что он думает о ситуации в целом и о своей жене в частности.  
        
      — А-а-а-а… этими делами!.. Да, конечно, ты прав, — наконец-то дошло до Гвен, и она тут же устремилась к выходу. — Мы завтра ещё заглянем, не скучайте, — и миссис Уильямс скрылась за дверью.   
      — Что ж… Я рад, что ты жив, Янто Джонс, — улыбнулся Рис. — Всем до завтра. Думаю, лучше всего технику назад упакует тот, кто собирал, — и тоже вышел из номера.   
        
      Джек Харкнесс и Янто Джонс остались наедине.  
        
      Джек всё так же неподвижно сидел за компьютером, словно отключившись от мира, уйдя в свои мысли так глубоко, что можно заблудиться… Янто подождал какое-то время, но, видя бесполезность своей затеи — так можно ждать и до Страшного суда, решил привлечь к себе внимание:  
        
      — Капитан Джек Харкнесс, — негромко позвал он.  
        
      Но когда Джек и на голос не отреагировал, Джонс нахмурился. Не нравилась ему подобная реакция. Чем известие, что Янто жив, могло так ошеломить? Понятно, его, потерявшего память, могла бы шокировать новость, что он считается погибшим и даже чуть ли уже не похоронен, но Янто-то, узнав правду, стал чувствовать себя только более уверенно… А вот что с Джеком? Нет, капитана надо выводить из ступора….  
        
      Вздохнув, Янто поднялся из кресла, подошёл к Джеку и, немного поколебавшись, положил руку тому на плечо:  
      — Капитан Джек Харкнесс, — снова произнёс Янто. Настойчивей и громче предыдущего.  
        
      Джек вздрогнул.   
      Прикосновение обожгло, словно не до плеча дотронулись, а до оголённых нервов…  
        
      Янто. Жив. Рядом.   
      Его Янто…  
        
      Эта новость подняла такую бурю в душе, что Джек просто потерялся в своих чувствах и воспоминаниях, выпал из реальности и не смог сразу прийти в себя.  
        
      Он так долго отказывался поверить, что теперь новость обрушилась на него, словно снежная лавина, и погребла под собой. Такая прекрасная, невозможная, невероятная, потрясающая новость!  
        
      Неужели это реальность? Ещё недавно Джек был готов отдать всё не свете, чтоб Янто был жив, а теперь, когда это случилось на самом деле, капитан впал в ступор. Происходящее стало казаться сном. Реалистичным, прекрасным, но сном… И, видит бог, Джек не хотел просыпаться.  
        
      Часто заморгав, Джек наконец отвёл взгляд от монитора и посмотрел на мужчину, что стоял рядом. На того, кого он уже и не чаял когда-нибудь увидеть…  
        
      — Янто… — севшим голосом произнёс Джек.   
        
      Джонс тут же убрал руку и сделал шаг назад. Взгляд, каким на него смотрел Джек, смущал и нервировал. Эта безрассудная радость, дикое счастье, потрясённое неверие и безграничная нежность заставляли чувствовать себя неловко.  
        
      — Наконец-то пришли в себя… — пробормотал Янто, лишь бы избавиться от той неловкой паузы, что повисла между ними, но, кажется, Джек его даже не услышал. Капитан медленно встал, сделал шаг вперёд и крепко обнял. Так крепко, что, казалось, рёбра вот-вот затрещат…  
        
      Янто не помнил прошлого, но, когда его обняли сильные мускулистые руки, к нему прижалось дрожащее от переполнявших того эмоций тело, а лоб Джека уткнулся в правое плечо, Джонсу не захотелось оттолкнуть капитана. Наоборот, появилась сильная потребность прижать к себе, обнять, утешить… Стало так спокойно на душе. Впервые, с момента потери памяти, Янто почувствовал себя защищённым.   
        
      И, конечно, он обнял в ответ. Позволил себе, пусть и чуть неуверенно, но ответить на объятие, чем, кажется, вызвал судорожный всхлип у Джека. Кажется, халат на плече быстро стал влажным от слёз. Беззвучных, но дарующих облегчение. Слёз освобождения от боли и безысходности. Слёз счастья.  
        
      Они стояли, обнявшись, пока Джека не перестала бить нервная дрожь.   
        
      Джек наслаждался близостью любимого: объятиями, теплом его тела, биением его сердца... Нет, капитан не позволил себе большего, не сейчас, когда Янто ничего не помнит, хотя до безумия хотелось… Хотелось целовать и пить вдохи Янто настолько, что губы покалывало. Хотелось признаться в любви. Наконец-то сказать те слова, что не смог вымолвить перед смертью. Хотелось привязать Янто к себе и никогда больше не отпускать… но Джек просто стоял рядом так долго, как было возможно.  
        
      — Тебе надо лечь, — тихо произнёс Джек, когда наконец-то смог обуздать свои эмоции. — У тебя постельный режим вообще-то.  
        
      Теперь, зная правду, капитан был готов сделать всё, чтоб Янто поправился как можно скорее.   
        
      — Я лучше ещё посижу, — тихо отозвался на это Джонс и, выпутавшись из объятий, подошёл к ранее уже облюбованному им креслу и опустился в него.   
      — Мог бы и на диване прилечь, если не хочешь уходить в другую комнату, — предложил Джек, но его слова оставили без внимания.   
        
      Вздохнув, Джек оглядел комнату и занялся анализатором. Он требовал ухода. Часть деталей следовало промыть, и чем быстрее, тем лучше, да и привык капитан быть готовым сорваться с места в любой момент, а для этого оборудование необходимо хранить так, чтоб легко можно было прихватить с собой.  
        
      Янто наблюдал за точными уверенными движениями Джека и всё отчётливей понимал, что этот человек ему нравится. Видимо, хорошие у него были друзья, раз так переживали… и обрадовались, что он жив. Но Джек… уж слишком сильная реакция. Неужели?..  
        
      — Мы были парой? — неожиданно даже для самого себя вдруг озвучил Янто свою догадку. Так она его ошеломила.  
        
      Джек замер, а потом медленно поднял голову и настороженно посмотрел на спросившего.   
      — С чего ты взял?  
        
      Но Джонс продолжал выжидательно молчать, и Джек сдался. Не мог он лгать или умалчивать. Не сейчас, когда эмоции через край… не Янто, которого думал, что потерял навсегда.  
        
      — Да. Мы… состояли в отношениях, — тихо подтвердил он и снова опустил глаза к переносной лаборатории, продолжая её разбирать.  
        
      Только когда анализатор был упакован, Джек снова решился посмотреть на Янто:  
      — Если хочешь, могу отвести домой, незачем в гостинице ночевать… — предложил он чуть дрогнувшим голосом. Капитан не хотел расставаться с Янто, нет, только не сейчас, но понимал, что, возможно, тому требуется время, чтоб всё обдумать, или, может быть, неловко находиться в одном номере с человеком, с которым состоял в отношениях, но которого не помнишь.  
        
      — Я останусь… — качнул головой Янто и тут же поморщился. — Возможно, завтра.  
      — Плохо? — нахмурился Джек. Его расстраивало, что он ничем сейчас не может помочь.  
      — Болит, — подтвердил Джонс, — и немного кружится. Всё в пределах допустимого.  
        
      — Тогда, может, отправишься спать, уже поздно, — хотелось пошутить, как всегда, пряча за легкомысленностью свои эмоции, но Джек понимал, что сейчас не время. Может не понять, не оценить…  
      Тепло разлилось в груди капитана от мимолётной улыбки, которую подарил ему Янто после данного предложения.  
        
      — Наверно, следует послушаться… — пробормотал Джонс, вздыхая, и тут же нахмурился: — А где будешь спать ты?..  
      — На диване, мне привычно, — перебил Янто Джек, не желая ставить того в неловкое положение. — К тому же я ещё не собираюсь ложиться, есть о чём подумать, — и осторожно подтолкнул уже вставшего с кресла Джонса к двери в спальню. — Иди, отдыхай и ни о чём не беспокойся…  
        
      Видимо, сил у Янто действительно было немного, раз он сразу же послушался, только ещё один раз пристально взглянув на Джека.  
        
        
      Как только Джонс скрылся за дверью, Джек упал на диван и спрятал лицо в ладонях.   
        
      Янто. Живой Янто.  
      Совсем рядом.   
        
      Давно капитану не приходилось испытывать такого шока. И такого всеобъемлющего счастья. Возвращение Янто ощущалось как чудо, а ведь он давно уже перестал верить в чудеса…  
        
      Вздохнув, Харкнесс осмотрел номер, выключил свет и постарался улечься поудобней. Он не врал, когда говорил, что привык спать в любых условиях, но диван оказался действительно не очень подходящим для сна, так что пришлось поворочаться перед тем, как Джек нашёл более-менее удобную позу, но и тогда сон не пришёл к нему.   
        
      В мозгу капитана стали мелькать воспоминания о последних днях противостояния инопланетянам-наркоманам "456". Он вспоминал Янто, пытаясь понять, когда же его смог заменить перевёртыш и почему он, капитан Джек Харкнесс, не почувствовал подмены?  
        
      Настровиты — плотоядные перевёртыши. Очень умные и изворотливые. Копировать умеют прекрасно, но только внешность. Не запахи… Так почему не понял? Не разобрался?  
        
       Джек вдруг ощутил благодарность к самке, что умерла вместо Янто. Какую бы цель она ни преследовала, а сохранила жизнь самому важному для него человеку. Джек чуть не рассмеялся, поймав себя на подобной нелепой мысли.   
        
      А ещё капитан неожиданно понял, зачем она вилась вокруг него. Конечно же, как он сразу не догадался! Манипулятор временной воронки, вот что ей понадобилось! Но… откуда самка могла пронюхать, что он у него есть? Какие из свойств были нужны?.. Увы, на эти вопросы можно было найти ответ, только пообщавшись с желающими похитить артефакт. И Джек надеялся, что таких больше не существует. Надеялся, что самца нет, уже умер, например, и именно потому самке настровита был нужен манипулятор…  
        
      На этой мысли наконец Джека и сморило… Сон был тревожный, но принёс хоть и небольшой, но отдых сознанию, которому и так сегодня досталось немало потрясений.  
           


	5. Планы

      Следующий день Джека начался с запаха кофе.   
      Привычно…  
        
      Капитан улыбнулся и только тогда вспомнил последние события. Вспомнил — и резко сел, распахнув глаза.  
        
      — Янто, тебе же сейчас нельзя кофеин! — вскочил он с дивана и стремительно подошёл к столу, что стоял у окна. Ноутбук, который вчера занимал добрую его половину, был аккуратно убран, а на столе поджидал завтрак. С кофе.   
      — Знаю. Я и не пил. У меня минералка, — и Джонс показал на небольшую пластиковую бутыль, стоящую рядом.  
        
      — А кофе? — недоверчиво уточнил Джек.  
      — Тебе. Мне показалось, ты любишь кофе, — пожал Джонс плечами.  
        
      От такой заботы у Джека защемило сердце. Даже забыв всё, Янто оставался самим собой.  
      — Кстати, откуда всё это? — с улыбкой спросил Джек, садясь напротив и отпивая глоток ароматной жидкости.  
      — Заказал, — улыбнулся Янто. — За твой счёт. Не против?  
      — Конечно же, нет…  
        
      Пока ели, Джек всё смотрел на Янто и не мог насмотреться. Как же без него было плохо!  
      Сегодня Джонс выглядел чуть лучше — исчезла мертвенная бледность, что вчера так пугала, движения стали чуть более точными и свободными, улыбка менее вымученной, влажные волосы (видимо, уже успел принять душ) были аккуратно зачёсаны…  
        
      — Как ты? — спросил Джек, дождавшись, когда тот закончит есть.  
      — Лучше, — лаконично ответил Янто. — Ты крепко спал.  
      — Да уж, вырубило, — хмыкнул капитан, соображая, как мог не проснуться, когда вокруг него развели такую бурную деятельность. — Обычно мой сон куда более чуток…   
        
      Помолчали…  
        
      — Ну как, готов сегодня отправиться домой? — возобновил разговор Харкнесс. — Тебе надо отлежаться, а ничего лучше не лечит, чем родные стены. — Джек не планировал жить в гостинице, но если Джонс будет не готов, то он с удовольствием пересмотрит свои планы — близость Янто сейчас ощущалась особенно остро.  
      — М-м-м, — нахмурился Джонс, — а как же угроза от самца-настровита, о которой вчера шёл разговор? Хоть я и не совсем понял, но… А если снова захотят использовать меня?  
        
      Джек мысленно выругался. Да, об этом он не подумал. Сейчас в квартире Янто было так же опасно, как и рядом с ним. Скорее всего, даже опасней, чем обычно, а Джонс болен. Надо как можно быстрее спрятать Янто, пока мало кто знает, что тот выжил. Но как же не хотелось разлучаться…   
      Должна же у них остаться хоть одна незасвеченная квартира?   
        
      — Планы меняются, — нахмурился Джек. — Мы тебя отвезём на одну из засекреченных квартир, пока побудешь там. Ты должен соблюдать постельный режим, если не хочешь осложнений, а мы в это время займёмся поисками настровита. Если он где-то поблизости, то никуда не денется. — «Если он вообще есть… — вздохнул про себя Джек. — Достала неопределённость. И как же не вовремя».  
        
      — Но я бы хотел помочь, — серьезно отозвался Джонс, и сердце Джека пропустило удар. Сейчас Янто вёл себя так, словно не терял память. — Думаю, раньше я был в команде. Почему теперь… Из-за амнезии?  
      — Из-за черепно-мозговой, — недовольно оборвал его капитан. — Мы бы и раньше тебя отстранили от дел и уложили лечиться, как бы ни сопротивлялся!  
        
      Повисла неловкая тишина. Оба не знали, что ещё сказать. Оба были упрямыми и не хотели отступать от своего решения…  
        
      И снова их спас стук в дверь. Гвен с Рисом вернулись, как вчера и обещали.  
        
      — Всем привет! — улыбнулась миссис Уильямс, переступая порог. — А мы вам одежду принесли. Подумали, чистая не помешает.   
      После неё вошёл Рис, кивнул мужчинам и положил вещи на диван.  
        
      — О, отлично! — порывисто вскочил со стула Джек. — То, что надо! Пойду переоденусь! Если захотите подглядывать, прошу сделать это оригинально, — и, подхватив один из комплектов, подмигнул компании и скрылся в спальне.   
        
      Гвен с Рисом переглянулись, а потом вопросительно посмотрели на оставшегося…  
      — Что у вас тут произошло? — озвучила Гвен общий вопрос.  
        
      — Вроде ничего, — пожал плечами Янто. — Капитан хочет запереть меня в конспиративной квартире вместо того, чтоб воспользоваться лишней парой рук в поисках настровита, а я не хочу валяться без дела, пока остальные работают.  
        
      — Узнаю Янто, — широко улыбнулась Гвен. — Но поверь, с травмой головы действительно стоило бы отлежаться. Оуэна на тебя нет… — с грустью добавила она. — Вот бы кто точно заставил слушаться…  
        
      — Оуэн — это кто? — прищурился Янто.  
      — Врач из нашей команды. Был. Тоже не так давно умер…  
        
      — Опасная у нас жизнь, да? — помолчав, спросил Янто.  
      — Не то слово! — улыбнулась Гвен. — Но этим она и привлекает.  
        
      — А вот и я! — вышел Джек из спальни, сверкая своей голливудской улыбкой. Видимо, он и душ принять успел, потому что волосы были влажными…   
        
      При виде такого Джека теперь уже сердце Янто затрепетало. Красив. Невозможно красив… И сексуален. Кто перед ним устоять сможет?.. Видимо, и он, Янто, когда-то капитулировал…  
      — Теперь моя очередь, — отчего-то смутившись своих мыслей, быстро произнёс Джонс и, прихватив оставшийся костюм, ушёл в спальню.  
        
      — Какие новости? — словно не заметив состояния Янто, спросил Джек оставшихся, хоть и проводил того внимательным взглядом.  
      — Сначала нам лучше послушать тебя, — сказала Гвен, садясь на диван и утаскивая мужа за собой. — Похоже, ты уже составил план действий.  
        
      — Ну, если ты хочешь это так называть, — улыбнулся Джек. — Первым делом необходимо обезопасить Янто. Отвезём на квартиру, обеспечим условиями для комфортного выздоровления и только потом займёмся делами. Кстати, никому не рассказывали, что Янто выжил? — супруги одновременно отрицательно качнули головой, чем вызвали усмешку у Джека: муж и жена — одна сатана.  
        
      — И при вскрытии никого не было, — добавила Гвен.  
      — Хорошо... — помолчав, одобрил Джек действия супругов. Было неприятно вспоминать прошлое. — Тогда для всех он до сих пор мёртв. Вот поправится, тогда и оживёт. Если сам захочет, конечно. Выправить документы на чужое имя труда не составит…  
        
      — Ты думаешь, он?.. — Рис удивлённо посмотрел на Джека.  
      — Кто знает, — беспечно пожал тот плечами, но было заметно, что тема болезненна. — Дадим ему самому выбрать.  
        
      — А что насчёт настровита? Будем искать? — вклинилась Гвен. Кажется, ей нетерпелось заняться делом.  
      — Будем. Если сам нас раньше не найдёт… Похоже, самке зачем-то понадобился мой манипулятор временной воронки — уж больно много внимания уделяла ему. Такие взгляды... Надеюсь, она ни с кем не поделилась своими планами, но осторожность всё равно не помешает…   
        
      И команда углубилась в детали плана. Они даже не заметили появление Янто, который тихонько подошёл и уселся в свободное кресло. Он молча внимательно слушал и запоминал, но когда стали обсуждать его, не выдержал:  
        
      — Слушайте, я, конечно, всё понимаю — секретность, риск, планы, — немного раздражённо перебил Джека Янто, — но мне бы хотелось заехать домой за вещами, раз придётся скрываться. Может, это поможет вернуть память…   
      — Но…  
      — Неужели так трудно? — с нажимом произнёс Джонс.  
        
      — Хорошо, — вздохнул Джек, поймав удивлённый взгляд парочки с дивана. Он понимал, что так поступать очень рискованно, но… а, может, и стоит?.. — Только ненадолго.  
      — Спасибо, — и больше Янто не произнёс ни слова, пока их команда не села в машину, что направилась к дому Джонса, по пути высадив Гвен и Риса у здания, где они вчера взяли анализатор (его стоило вернуть как можно скорее)…   
           


	6. Кульминация

      — Я много времени проводил дома? — вдруг спросил Янто, когда они с Джеком остались одни. — Или… мы… ну, ты понимаешь… жили вместе?..  
        
      — Скорее мы оба постоянно торчали вместе на работе, — от неожиданности хмыкнул Джек. Он вообще не думал, что Янто затронет эту тему. — Время от времени я приходил к тебе, но… как уж получалось. Успел уже, поди, заметить, какая насыщенная у нас жизнь.  
        
      — Что, и так всегда? — удивлённо поднял брови Джонс.  
      — Нет, обычно ещё хуже, — улыбнулся Джек во всё лицо, перестраиваясь в другой ряд. — Недавно вот наркоманов-инопланетян с планеты прогнали… да и Разлом скучать не даёт.  
        
      — Разлом? — нахмурился Янто.   
      — А инопланетяне тебя не удивляют? — покосился на Джонса капитан.  
      — А должны? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Джонс, слегка наклонив голову набок.  
        
      — А чёрт его знает! — Джек был счастлив болтать ни о чём, потому что скоро, возможно… — Обычно люди не верят или удивляются.  
      — Думаю, всё потому, что я раньше встречался с ними. По работе. Навыки-то не исчезли.  
      — Может быть.  
        
      Разговор как-то сам сошёл на нет. То ли Янто почувствовал скрытую нервозность Джека, то ли у него появился новый материал для размышлений...  
        
      — Вот и приехали, — вернул Джонса в реальный мир голос капитана. — Выходим, быстро поднимаемся на третий этаж, забираем что необходимо и уходим.   
      — Квартира на третьем?  
      — Да.   
        
      То, как односложно стал говорить Джек, насторожило Янто, и он подобрался, решив пока что исполнять все приказы капитана без рассуждений. В будущем ещё будет время для вопросов.  
        
      До квартиры добрались без происшествий. Обычный дом, ничем не примечательный, никаких подозрительных личностей в пределах видимости… Всё хорошо.  
        
      Зайдя внутрь и закрыв за собой дверь, мужчины огляделись. Джек быстро провёл экскурсию, достал спортивную сумку и стал помогать собирать вещи Джонсу, который, похоже, оказавшись дома, словил дежавю, что рассеяло его внимание.  
        
      Когда сумка была уже почти готова, в дверь позвонили. В обычное время мужчины к этому отнеслись бы спокойно, но сейчас звонок произвёл эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Вздрогнув, Янто с Джеком переглянулись.   
        
      — Занимайся сумкой, а я гляну, кого это принесло, — тихо сказал Джек и вышел из спальни, оставив Янто среди гор сложенной одежды и с неприятным осадком на сердце. Плохое предчувствие не давало сосредоточиться на поставленной задаче, потому через пару минут Джонс всё-таки вышел посмотреть, кто пришёл…  
        
      То, что Янто увидел, повергло его в шок.   
        
      Капитан Джек Харкнесс лежал в луже собственной крови, а Гвен склонялась над ним, пытаясь снять что-то с его руки.   
        
      Сюрреализм.  
      Нет, это невозможно!  
      Этого просто не могло быть!  
        
      Страх сковал Джонса. Не за себя, за Джека, который сейчас, возможно, умирал… если уже не был мёртв. Нет!.. Янто постарался не думать о худшем…   
        
      Джек жив, по-другому просто не может быть! И зачем он настоял на том, чтоб заехать домой, зачем?! Это он виноват! Именно он! И теперь Янто оставалось только или спасти Джека, или попытаться хотя бы отомстить за него…   
        
      Но не успел Джонс сделать и шага, как громыхнуло, и… Гвен распалась какой-то серой слизью, обрызгав прихожую и всех присутствующих, а на пороге квартиры стояла… вторая Гвен с огромной пушкой и зло улыбалась. За её спиной маячил Рис, тоже нехило так вооружённый.   
        
      — Только так их и убьёшь, — зло бросила брюнетка, заходя в квартиру и давая мужу протиснуться вслед за ней. — Живучие, гады.  
        
      Они тоже были все в останках этой… мерзости, что хотела убить… о нет, Джек!  
        
      Янто тут же забыл про парочку, появившуюся в квартире, и бросился к пострадавшему. Упав перед ним на колени, он постарался нащупать пульс… которого не было.   
        
      — Нет, — прошептал Янто на грани слышимости, расширившимися от ужаса глазами смотря на тело перед собой.  
        
      Нет.   
      Неправильно.  
      Так не должно быть.  
      Это какой-то кошмар, ему всё снится!  
        
      Дыхание перехватило, горло сжалось, сердце вот-вот готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Трясущимися руками Янто взял голову Джека и уложил себе на колени.   
        
      Было так больно. Нестерпимо. Невыносимо.   
      Глаза застила пелена. Янто сморгнул, но всё без толку.   
        
      Он так и сидел, поглаживая Джека по волосам, отключившись от остального мира, и непонятно кого умолял, чтоб всё произошедшее оказалось ложью. Чтоб Джек… его Джек… был жив, чтоб…  
        
      И тут голова взорвалась от боли. Вспышка была столь сильна, что перед глазами потемнело. Пришлось зажмуриться… Голову наполнили образы. Воспоминания, что ждали своего часа, стали возвращаться. Детство, юность, работа… первая встреча с Джеком, Лиза, семья, работа… Джек.  
        
      Слёзы текли, не останавливаясь, но Янто этого уже не замечал. Всё ещё слегка оглушённый произошедшим: смертью, воспоминаниями, бессмертием своего любимого, — он сидел на полу, среди крови и отвратительных даже на вид ошмётков пришельца, и ждал, когда Джек воскреснет, нежно поглаживая того по щеке.  
        
      Как он мог забыть?.. Ладно, всё остальное, но Джека?! Его любовь. Любовь настолько сильную, что даже пол не имел значения.  
        
      Джонс уже не понимал, отчего он плачет: от облегчения или шока, от горя или это проявление истерики… голова по-прежнему болела и кружилась, но на это Янто было наплевать.   
        
      Всё закончилось. Всё отлично. Осталось только дождаться, когда Джек придёт в себя… остальное неважно. С остальным они справятся, как всегда было раньше и как будет — в это он, Янто Джонс, верил безоговорочно — и впредь. Всегда и везде вместе…   
           


	7. Торчвуд

      Когда Янто уже начал беспокоиться, почему же так долго капитан не возвращается, ведь травмы не настолько сильные, Джек наконец-то распахнул глаза, сделал судорожный вздох, вцепился в Джонса, тело его выгнулось… и всё закончилось.  
        
      Теперь на руках валлийца расслабленно лежал его Джек Харкнесс и старался прийти в себя. Открыв ещё мутные после пережитого глаза, Джек наткнулся на тревожный, но ни капельку не удивлённый взгляд Джонса.  
        
      — А ты не спешил… — немного укоризненно произнёс тот, — в этот раз оживать, — и не удержался от улыбки. Слегка нервной, но такой настоящей, искренней, которая, правда, странно смотрелась на мокром от слёз лице, перепачканном слизью.  
        
      — Ты ждал? — широко улыбнулся Джек, даже не пытаясь встать. Чувствовать сильные, аккуратно касающиеся тела руки, ловить на себе тёплый взгляд родных глаз было так чертовски приятно…  
      — Заткнись… Чтоб я. Ещё. Хотя бы один раз… — привычно начал было Янто, но тут же осёкся, увидев в глазах капитана потрясение, смешанное с дикой надеждой... — Что? — нахмурился Джонс.  
        
      — Ты… вспомнил? — голос Джека дрогнул, и у Янто душа затрепетала от такого выражения чувств со стороны его капитана. Джек не красовался, не играл напоказ. Сейчас он действительно чувствовал… и сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее в ожидании ответа. Янто ощущал это даже через рубашку.  
        
      — Да, — выдохнул Янто, не желая нервировать только что воскресшего, перенёсшего столько за последнее время Джека. Тут бы у любого могли уже сдать нервы, не только у бессмертного.  
        
      — Янто… — капитан всё-таки поднял голову с колен валлийца и, не сдержавшись, обнял того. Вот прямо так, сидя, из неудобной позы. Прижал к себе, зарылся пальцами в волосы и замер.   
        
      Хоть Янто было неудобно, но он тоже обнял в ответ, как мог. За талию — выше руки было не поднять. Какое-то время они неподвижно сидели, наслаждаясь близостью друг друга, после чего Джек немного отстранился, пробежался по лицу Янто цепким счастливым взглядом и потянулся поцеловать… Как же давно он мечтал об этом!  
        
      — Ой, я, кажется, не вовремя, — появилась в коридоре Гвен. Волосы её были влажными, да и одета она оказалась в обычный мужской халат. Видимо, не хотела ходить обрызганная инопланетной плотью. — Собственно, я пришла узнать, в порядке ли Джек, и сообщить, что ванна свободна. Мы с Рисом уже отмылись — кстати, второй халат из шкафа тоже реквизирован на время, так что ищите сами, во что потом переодеться… Не буду больше мешать.  
        
      Она уже вроде как совсем скрылась, но на пороге вдруг оглянулась и с совершенно невинным видом поинтересовалась у сидящих на полу:  
      — А вам как, не противно?.. Вся эта слизь… бр-р-р… я бы на вашем месте сначала душ приняла, что ли… можно и совместный, — и тут же ушла, не дав и слова вымолвить.  
        
      Янто с Джеком переглянулись и… рассмеялись. От души.  
      — Гвен, она такая, — пожал плечами Джек, немного успокоившись.  
      — Да уж, — хмыкнул Янто, на этот раз полностью согласный с капитаном. — Но она права, душ не помешает.  
        
      — Совместный? — невинно поинтересовался Джек, за что получил смущённый взгляд исподлобья. — Ладно-ладно, понял, не в этот раз, — капитулировал Джек, показывая жестами, что сдаётся. — Тогда ты иди первый, а я поищу, во что бы после душа тебя одеть.  
        
      — Только пусть это будет что-то приличное, — попросил Янто, быстро вставая, и тут его повело. На адреналине Джонс не чувствовал, насколько ему плохо, и теперь пожинал плоды своего безрассудства.  
        
      Джек тут же оказался на ногах и поддержал своего валлийца.   
      — Как ты? — тревога в голосе Джека заставила Янто улыбнуться.  
      — Слишком резко встал, — пояснил Джонс, ненадолго прикрывая глаза и пережидая приступ сильного головокружения. Пульсирующая боль за пару дней стала уже почти привычна, а вот головокружения нервировали.  
        
      — Может, в душе помочь? — спросил Джек, теперь уже без тени сексуального подтекста, но Янто на это только лаконично ответил: «Сам справлюсь» — и, отлепившись от капитана, скрылся в ванной.  
        
        
      Примерно через час, когда все, чистые, удобно расположились в гостиной, Гвен не выдержала:  
      — Джек, что это было? Что за шуточки с СМС? Почему не мог прямо сказать, что и как, ещё в гостинице? Обязательно надо было в шпионов играть?! — миссис Уильямс была возмущена. Очень возмущена и даже не собиралась скрывать этого. — А если бы мы появились позже? Думаешь, легко было всё успеть?!  
        
      — Но вы же справились, — широко и уверенно улыбнулся ей капитан, словно заранее знал, что у них получится. — Зато всё вышло как нельзя лучше, — и Джек покосился на Янто, который полулежал на диване, отданном в полное его единоличное распоряжение как хозяину и нуждающемуся в отдыхе больному. — Всё, желающие заполучить манипулятор временной воронки настровиты мертвы — об этом нападавший сам признался перед тем, как убить меня, — все мы живы, память Янто восстановилась… теперь можно отстроить здание Торчвуда и продолжить работу… или уйти в отпуск на время. Думаю, мы это заслужили.  
        
      Последнее предложение было поддержано всеми с величайшим энтузиазмом, и только Рис через пару минут, когда восторг чуть поутих, заметил:  
      — И всё-таки было бы интересно узнать, что замышляли настровиты и не может ли это прийти в голову и другим пришельцам….  
        
      Все выжидательно посмотрели на Джека. Тот помолчал, а потом осторожно произнёс, словно взвешивая каждое слово:  
      — Вряд ли это когда-нибудь станет известно, но теперь мы хотя бы предупреждены…  
        
      — А кто предупреждён, — подхватила неунывающая Гвен, — …тот вооружён, — ответила команда хором.  
        
      События, которые оказались трагическими для настровитов, стали счастливыми для Торчвуда. Счастливое стечение обстоятельств вернуло Янто Джонса и помогло команде не распасться, несмотря на всё произошедшее.   
        
      Торчвуд снова одержал победу, и только Янто понял, что Джек чего-то недоговаривает. Наверно, он таки смог узнать цель инопланетян, но то ли посчитал её невыполнимой, не стоящей внимания, то ли, наоборот, слишком опасной, если о возможностях манипулятора узнает ещё кто-нибудь, ведь что знают даже двое, то уже не тайна.  
           


End file.
